Neko!
by Shinwa Meka
Summary: When Miku woke up, something felt strange and...different.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YURI AND YAOI. LEAVE IF OFFENDED. FLAMES WILL BE THROWN AT KIDS. YOU DON'T WANT THAT, SERIOUSLY. **

She wasn't sure what happened, but for some reason, she felt like something was… different.

The girl tried to figure it out, but soon gave up. Breakfast was in a few minutes, and it was Meiko's turn to cook. She shivered, remembering what happened last time she was late.

She decided to wear a white sundress today. It was Saturday and she already finished all of her homework so she had the rest of the day off. Master let everyone take the weekend off.

Miku walked down the hallway, passing by the twin's room. She stopped and blushed faintly, knowing that a certain blonde who slept in there. The effect that person had on her was strange.

The way they would smile so warm she melted with a look. How with a glance of their deep, hypnotic cerulean eyes and she'd be a flustered, stuttering mess in a few seconds. Miku didn't know what she was feeling, but it was annoying and starting to give her a headache.

Her stomach growled and interrupted her thoughts. She thanked Kami no one was around to hear the awkward noise. As Miku continued walking to her destination, she noticed something swaying back and forward behind her. A sudden urge overcame her and she pounced.

"N-nya!"

Unfortunately, it moved away too fast for her and she fell on the floor. Miku realized what just she just said and became red once again.

_That was weird._

Miku got up and hurried to breakfast. Iyaa, she was going to be late! She sighed in relief when she saw that some of the Vocaloids weren't there yet. She sat down and waited for the others.

"Ohaiyo Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko!" Miku softly smiled. Everyone greeted her, not turning their heads, well, except for Kaito.

"Uh, Miku? You _**do**_ know that it isn't Halloween yet…right?" Kaito said, raising an eyebrow. "Although, I guess it's okay. It's pretty normal around the house by now and stuff… this is actually kinda sad."

Miku tilted her head to the side adorably. She was confused.

"What do you mean? Of course I know. It's in December! And Kaito, are you okay? Did you drink Meiko's sake again?"

Meiko's ears perked up at the word sake. Her eyes started to flare up with red flashes. Horns grew from her head. A hellish, black aura surrounded her.

~"What's this about drinking MY sake, eh Kaito?"~ A sinister smile was upon the face of the fearsome she-devil.

Kaito paled quite considerably and walked backwards slowly. He was too young to die by the hands of the demon-uh, Meiko!

"It was an accident de-Meiko! I didn't know, I swear on ice-cream! L-Len! Kami, she'll kill me! Satan, you owe me! H-he-help!"

Kaito screamed like a little girl as he dashed away with the she-devil in hot pursuit behind him. Len shook his head and sighed. Not again.

"I'll go get Luka and Gakupo." And with that, he left.

A sudden force attacked Miku a few moments later. She stumbled backward and fell. She opened her eyes cautiously. On top of her was Rin who was rubbing her cheek against her own. Miku blushed furiously.

"Kyaa! You look so cute with those cat ears and that tail. They almost look real."

Miku snapped out of her embarrassment at the word cat ear. She'd forgotten about it with Rin on top of her and the scene from earlier. Why was Meiko so mad at Kaito? Why did Len have to get Luka and Gakupo? What's a she-devil? Anyways, Miku gently pushed Rin off of her and went to the large, ovalish mirror on the wall.

Neru had placed it there one day, claiming that she was pissed off that everyone took too long in the bathroom and then she stomped away. Miku overheard Kaito and Gakupo passionately discussing whether or not Neru was a tsundere.

When Miku got to the mirror, she stared in shock and wonder. She had ears that drooped slightly giving her an innocent and shy look. Her tail was swaying slightly behind her. They both matched the color of her teal hair.

Miku lightly tugged her ears. She flinched. They were real! What should she-

"Nya!" Someone gave a sharp pull at her tail.

Miku peeked over her shoulder to find out the culprit was none other than Rin. The said girl gave a sheepish grin.

"Eheh, sorry? Guess it _**is**_ real…"

Miku pouted and folded her arms. That was no excuse, but the look on Rin's face…

"It's okay, but please don't do it again, nya. I don't like it nya… wait, why did I say that nya. St-stop it, n-nya!"

Miku final clasped her hands over her mouth. She looked over at Rin who was bending over in laughter.

"Oh god, Kami, you're so damn cute. I just want to squeeze you to death. Not that I would! You're too adorable."

Miku's cheeks flushed were once again stained with a light pink. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest. It was that feeling again…what was it? It was so foreign to her. She hoped it would go away fast. It felt… weird and she didn't like it.

"Mou, Rin, it's not funny, nya." She didn't even bother to stop the new habit. "What do I do?" Tears began to gather. Miku rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

Rin stopped laughing, well, almost. She walked over to Miku and wrapped one arm around her, the other softly stroking the neko-girl's head. Rin almost smirked when she saw Miku's ears twitching and her tail wrapping around her leg. Miku was shorter than her so she could carry her easily now.

"A-ah Ri-Rin, put me d-down, n-nya."

It was flustering to be carried bridal-style. Not to mention anyone could see them too! Miku buried her head into Rin's shoulder, not catching that a light red shaded Rin's face. A few minutes later, Rin kicked open a door that led to the twin's room.

"Hai! We're he-AHH! MY EYES!"

Rin quickly shut the door and ran as fast as possible to Miku's room. Well, with Miku in her arms it wasn't that fast, but close enough.

Miku heard shouts coming from Rin's and Len's room, but the sounds became more distant as they entered her bedroom.

Rin softly laid her down on the bed and sat down beside her. Miku mind was bursting with so many questions. She just had to ask them.

"Rin nya?"

"Yes Miku?"

"What were Kaito, Len, and Gakupo doing? And I saw Luka and Meiko doing it once against a wall, but they stopped as soon as they saw me. What was it?"

Rin paled to the point someone would've thought she was a ghost. Miku didn't have the talk yet! How could she explain this? A thought came to her.

"They were… wrestling! Yeah…"

Miku tilted her head to the side. Rin almost lost it right there. The addition of the cat ears made Miku ten times cuter! Though the next question made her want to cry real bad.

"Then why was Kaito's hand under Len's shirt? How come Gakupo had his head in Len's shorts? And why was Len making weird noises?"

Rin began to sweat. This was a hard one. How did Len explain this to her again? Oh right, he didn't. She was totally screwed. In the back of her mind, she made a mental note to talk to him about the interesting event she saw.

"It… was a… special type of wrestling, yeah! Between… actually, I'll tell you when you're older." Rin sighed in relief. At least it was _**kinda**_ believable.

Miku pouted and folded her arms childishly. She didn't buy it for a single second. It wasn't fair. She was older than Rin too. Shouldn't she be the one knowing and making excuses? Then she noticed how close Rin was too her. She blushed and moved away slightly.

The flutters in her stomach returned stronger than before. The two sat in silence. Not the awkward, uncomfortable one but the nice, peaceful type. Miku shot glances at Rin when she thought the girl wasn't looking.

Miku didn't know why, but she always felt safe and content around Rin. The small flicker in her heart grew to into a flame whenever she thought of the blonde. The tealette's mind became so much more clear. It was like she was floating in the clouds. She couldn't imagine her life without mischievous girl.

"Hey, Miku."

Miku raised her head to look at Rin then dropped it back onto her comfy pillow.

"Yes?"

A silence enveloped the room once more. Miku was about to ask Rin what her question was when she saw Rin straddling her leg with a predatory glint in her eyes. Miku's cheeks flushed.

"Wh-wha-Rin! Wha-what ar-are y-" Rin cut her off.

"Hey, Miku." Somehow, it sounded more… sensual than before.

"Y-ye-yes?" Miku cursed her stuttering.

Rin couldn't hold it back anymore. With the neko-girl's cat ears drooping even more, the cute mussed-up bed hair, the timid shy look, well, she attacked.

"I love you." Rin whispered to the vulnerable Miku before going in for the kill.

Miku was about to ask Rin what she meant when a pair of lips hit her own. They were soft and… warm. If she tried, she could taste a faint hint of orange and spice. Miku felt a tongue lick her lips. She hesitantly allowed entry. They deepened the kiss.

They both soon parted for air. A trail of saliva dropped from their mouths. Miku panted, her tongue lolling out. Rin raised her head from Miku, her face red from running out of breath.

"So…hah, what's… your answer?" Rin's eyes were filled with hope and fear. She was now doubtful of her action.

Miku looked away in embarrassment, but it was misread. Rin's eyes became misty and downcast.

"I-I see. Well… see you later and… I'm sorry."

Rin got off the bed and headed for the door. She was about to turn the brass handle when a soft pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Pl-please don't go." Miku looked down, holding Rin's waist with teary eyes.

"I-I…I don't know ho-how t-to say this, b-but I n-need you."

The blonde's heart melted at the confession, but she needed an answer. "So, we're… together now?" Some uncertainty was shown in her eyes.

"Y-yes."

Rin lowered her head to Miku's and pulled in for another kiss. It was different from the one earlier. It had passion, lust, and… love. Rin smirked when she heard the tealette purring and whimpering into the kiss.

A wicked idea came into her head. She stopped the kiss and scooped Miku up. The girl stared at her, wondering why they stopped. Then she felt the soft mattress pressing against her back. Since when did Rin lay her onto it without her knowing?

"I heard that a neko's more sensitive than a person." Rin bit her ear and rubbed dangerously close to her inner thigh. Miku's breath hitched.

"Wanna test it out?"

The next morning, a sore, limping Miku and a happy, grinning Rin was found exiting Miku's room, holding hands.

**DONE**


End file.
